Crush
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Dean is going through yet another Valentine's Day alone. Or so he thinks. A dark haired boy admires him from a distance, but does he have the guts to ask Dean if he'll be his Valentine? Just a bunch of Destiel fluff. No specific age for the two. Enjoy!


**Crush**

Dean woke up five minutes before his alarm went off. He dragged his ass out of bed, facing the inevitability of another school day, the last before the weekend. He was out the door and walking less than ten minutes later, eating a pop tart and drinking a can of soda. As soon as he stepped through the doors he realized he had forgotten it was Valentine's Day. Not like it mattered much anyway, it wasn't like he liked anyone at the moment. There was no one in the world Dean Winchester wanted to give his heart to.

So when they were passing out paper hearts during first period he was really at a loss. He just stared at it throughout the entire lesson, wondering if there was someone, anyone he could give it to. Nope. No one. He walked down the hall after class and didn't even notice the dark haired boy staring at him, still holding his own heart in his hands. The boy's name was Castiel. And he knew who he wanted to give his heart to. He just didn't want to make it easy for his lover. So he smiled, slammed his locker shut, and prepared anxiously for the rest of his day.

Dean just so happened to have the next period with Castiel, who was his chemistry lab partner. The dark haired boy shared his box of chocolates with Dean, and when class was over he left behind a large red teddy bear and his red paper heart. Dean wanted to grab his attention, but he was far too curious not to read the card attached to the stuffed animal.

**Hope you enjoyed the chocolates, Dean.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

He grinned and wandered the hallways with his bear looking for Castiel, who was nowhere to be found. So he went to his next class, which he didn't have with the boy. He found himself staring at the teddy bear and driving himself nuts over what it could mean. Did Castiel like him? He would have to wait till the end of the day. Only time would tell. One thing he did not expect was what he found inside his locker during lunch. There awaiting him were red roses and pictures of pink and red hearts glued everywhere. Even though his locker now looked like a mess, Dean didn't care. What the boy did for him was really sweet, and he wished he could repay the favor.

He grew angry and depressed when he couldn't find Castiel anywhere. And he did look everywhere there was to look. After lunch a couple girls wandered into his English class carrying balloons. His teacher called him up to the front of the class to announce that they were in fact for him. So he took the five balloons and wandered back to his desk, smiling and more than anxious to get back to his seat to read the card attached to one of them.

**I hope you like them.**

**Balloons always cheer me up.**

He tied them to his wrist and proudly walked to his next class, displaying the fact that yes, Dean Winchester was loved by someone out there. He couldn't wait till his last period was done. Then he could confront Castiel and figure out why he was going to so much trouble to make Dean's Valentine's Day perfect. Cause with all these gifts, and the fact that someone liked him a lot, was definitely enough to make the holiday perfect. He was pretty mad that he only had one class with him, but now he would have a new (boy)friend to talk to in that class. And that made him very happy.

The bell rang and Dean dashed out of there, back to his locker to find that the dark haired boy was already there waiting for him.

"Hey."

"Hey" Castiel said back.

They were both grinning and Castiel handed Dean an orange soda.

"For my crush."

"Thanks. I love orange soda."

Dean took a sip and offered some to Castiel, who also took a sip and appeared to enjoy it.

"What? Have you never had soda before?"

"I actually have not."

"Well then, I'm glad I could experience with you."

Dean looked up into Castiel's beautiful baby blue eyes and felt like weeping. He was so beautiful and so perfect. Everything about him screamed beauty. And all Dean could think about was the one word spinning round and round and round in his head _Love Love Love Love Love_

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Isn't it obvious, Dean?"

Castiel moved closer and Dean liked it. He liked it a lot.

"But I didn't get anything for you."

Castiel only smiled.

"Will you be my Valentine, Dean Winchester?"

It sounded like a marriage proposal, and Dean was shocked to realize that if it had been he still would have said yes.

"Yeah Cas. Will you be mine?" He slipped his heart around Cas's neck.

They both smiled and Castiel leaned in to kiss the boy he had loved for so long. And with his new nickname, life was even better. Castiel had his valentine, and so did Dean.

They missed the school bus because they could not stop kissing.

**FIN**


End file.
